As an enterprise market scale keeps growing, an enterprise has an increasing number of branches and is expanded from a single geographical site to a collaborative office across multiple sites, and network management and policy distribution of the enterprise also become increasingly complex. The geographical site expansion further requires the enterprise to deploy more network services.
When interconnection and interworking need to be implemented between branches and a headquarters, and among branches in an enterprise, interconnection and interworking are generally implemented for small and medium enterprises by using an Internet Protocol Security Virtual Private Network (IPSec VPN) due to a high price of a private line service.
An existing enterprise internal network has a problem of complex deployment, which further leads to a problem of more difficult and expensive management and maintenance of the enterprise internal network, and higher investment costs for updating hardware devices in the enterprise internal network.